Xenosaga Walkthrough/Episode III/Page 5
The Rise And Fall Of Old Miltia Part 2 (A Day On The Town) Old Miltia City Unfortunately, HaKox hasn't opened up a new level yet. Just proceed with the scenes. There are new things at the store, but you don't need to shop any time soon. Plus, there's nobody in the party but Shion, so it's kind of awkward buying gear. You SHOULD buy tons of the SEVEN MOONS, as many as you can afford during this chapter. There's a rumor going around that they poison some people or give then diseases, but this will NEVER happen to our characters, and they're a cheap, wonderful item. When you're ready to move on, leave the cave and head up the new path that's available. You can't go anywhere from the previous chapter just yet... They clearly want us to go one direction for the moment. When you get to the Area Map, head toward the red marker, but take a right just before reaching it. Run north when you see the pink lines on the road. You'll see the Toys Universe toy store from the ruined Old Miltia City we saw in Episode II. Just above that is a chest guarded by a passcode. You won't actually learn the passcode until later, but this is what you input: 5150. Inputting the code releases the gate and grants you access to the chest which holds PRAYER BEADS, which you'll use to create Jin's Ultimate Weapon later on in the game. Just south of the Prayer Beads and east on the large highway is another chest. This chest has JR.'S SWIMSUIT in it. Now head back to the red marker to enter the city (Notice The Song Of Nephilim to the north?? Pretty sweeeeeet...). As soon as you arrive in town, make sure you save 300 G or pawn something (anything, trust me on this) to get 300 G. Use the console just north of the Save Point to discover the Miltian Lottery! It says you may purchase 5 tickets, but we'll only need 3. I'm tempted to put the wrong numbers here for you as a joke (I have a sick sense of humor :\) but here's the REAL numbers: 68, 37, 12. You CAN actually get the numbers through extremely vague hints from a few NPC's around the area, but whatever. Get 3 tickets for those numbers, then later on when you WIN you'll get a grand sum of 80,000 G!! Easy money, right?? Well, it'll be gone in a second, there's too much to buy. It's wise to use it as a head start toward some of the later character gear in the game, though. After gambling your last 300 G away, destroy the bushes just to the west by the U-TIC soldier to find a hole which goes underground (duh). Use it to get to the fountain controls. Use each pattern once in any order to cause an item to shoot out of the fountain. Go back through the hole and examine the sparkly item to the north to find a SKILL UPGRADE C! This place is littered with goodness! Btw, buy some Haramiya Ice Cream if you like. There will come a day where it shall no longer be purchasable. The ice cream basically serves as restorative items in battle. Also, the reason Haramiya runs an ice cream store and doesn't have a real job in society is because he's mentally retarded. In his simple-minded bliss he placed a gigantic blinking red button on the OUTSIDE of his truck which when pressed twice (which is exactly what you should do when you're done with him) closes his van and traps him inside. This is to his benefit, however, as later on he will live instead of die. Good for Haramiya, bad for his caretaker. Oh, and we'll also get some extra special ice cream at that point, should he be alive to deliver it unto us. You may run up the arches to the north, but there's nothing worthwhile at the top, just some weird dude crouched near an elevator shaft... These arches would serve much better as rubble than arches. Instead, break into the tower at the north-east point along the path and head up. Open the chest for UPDATE FILE 08, and continue up. At the top, put a trap right next to the pole (RIGHT NEXT) that the cat is walking back and forth on. Trap it successfully, and the balloon will release with a target on it. Don't destroy it. Do the right thing and use to grab it and return it to the bastard on the roof here. If you blow it up, leave the area and come back to try again. You'll get 2 free BERRY ICE CREAM!! Joy. Head west into the next zone and make a pit-stop at the north area. Blow up the vending machine to find a NANO REPAIR M, then check the left trash can of the two to find FEDERAL REPORT 06. These Federal Reports will be important later. Further west are two blue pillars. Blow up the south one for a NANO REPAIR DX, then exit west. Here, go up the ramp north and blow up the object for a HALF REPAIR, then reach the top and take the other side down, destroying the object for a REJUVENATOR M. Go all the way down though, and speak with Erin and Julia until the topic comes up and speak to them about that. Then blow up the U-TIC door behind them and follow the path back to a small clearing with a console and a dude in an orange jumpsuit. Blow up the console to get FEDERAL REPORT 01. Go upstairs and into the next area now. Go north, then down the east slope first. Blow up the objects at the end to find FEDERAL REPORT 02 and a chest with a C-US3G for our E.S. craft. We're side-questing now to unlock more items on the shop list in the future, so speak with Lodge nearby. After speaking to him, go back to where you found the Federal Report in the trash and speak with Andy just below that area. This guy has a chip on his block. Go back to Lodge and talk with him again. Go back to Andy and talk to HIM again, and get the PRESCRIPTION COPY. Take this to Lodge. DO NOT do what the BradyGames guide tells you to do (they say to save your game and choose answer one, reset, choose answer two, reset, THEN choose answer 3, just so you can see his bland denials to the first two questions), but simply pick answer 3, "Did he know about the side effects?". After that, if you are for some reason STILL using the BradyGames guide, ALSO IGNORE what they tell you to do (they say go talk to Erin and Julia again. They are NOT part of the equation any longer...), and go speak with Nashville instead, who is exactly where Andy used to be, to find out what became of Andy. Side-quest over, look forward to some better items in the future. Leave the city via the west path from Lodge and enter the next red mark by Labyrinthos. It leads to Labyrinthos. Labyrinthos After the scenes, go west and blow up the poor lady's medical cart to obtain a SKILL UPGRADE B, then viciously attack the light structure on the east side of the room to find an ETHER PACK M. Go up to the 4th floor via the elevator on the east side of the area. Go in the first door in the hallway up here. Use the console to obtain SUOU UZUKI'S MEMO, which is just the 5150 password we used earlier to get the Prayer Beads. Enter the room to the right of this one for sceeeeeeeeenes. After sceeeeeeenes go to the room on the left for another sceeeeeeene. Go back to Professor Mizrahi to obtain new orders. Proceed to the 5th floor now. The light here hides an ETHER PACK M. The first room in the hallway is useless for the time being, though there is treasure in there later. The second room has a chest with UPDATE FILE 09. Use the console to learn important information about one Tethla Magus, Mai's father. We'll tell her about it later, for a reward of course. Enter the door on the left at the end of the hallway. From here on, I don't really need to direct you. Just follow your instincts, you'll go from scene to scene until the end of Chapter 5. What have we learned? Kevin's an ass, Mizrahi's an ass, Uzuki Sr.'s an ass, everyone in U-TIC is stupid, and Miltia is boring. We didn't really learn much new, I guess. Well, we did learn that Virgil has a very hidden soft side. How sweet. Also, that wee lil' Shion used to pray. I sure hope everything turns out OK for everyone... We'll see on the next page. The Chapters DO get longer and more interesting, I promise you. Walkthrough Home / Previous Page / Next Page Category:Xenosaga Episode III Category:Walkthrough